


Queen to Queen

by Faly



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faly/pseuds/Faly
Summary: During the campaign against the Celts in America, the wise and voluptuous Lancer, Scathach, encounters the devious Rider, Queen Medb. What should have been an easy win turned into the most debasing moment in the immortal's life.





	Queen to Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, way before the American chapter in FGO was released this month. And I took whatever translated notes I had at the time and crafted this fic. So my apologies if it isn't totally accurate to the chapter. 
> 
> I had fun writing this. I took me a pretty long while to complete this because of my laziness and trying to be accurate to the characters. It was super fun to take the haughty Scathach down a peg or two, with the Celt Super Bitch herself. Quite fitting in my opinon~ 
> 
> Here's hoping you guys can have as much fun as I have with this.
> 
> Oh, and I have two illustrations done on this. If you folks want, I can post the links here.
> 
> EDIT: here are the links!
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/84ea456fe6f9837cf80919c85f64afab/tumblr_p6kq59ncbo1vuejk7o1_400.jpg
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/7bbcdedfcd567a7ab4fdcf81bcf9494a/tumblr_p6kq59ncbo1vuejk7o2_1280.jpg

_“… Who the hell are you? And how dare you enter my bedroom!”_  
  
_“_ Kehehe _, aww, calm your senses, little one. This is but a dream you’re having.”_  
  
_“Little one?! Do you dare_ insu _– Wait, dream? I’m dreaming?”_  
  
_“Kehe, yes you are. I am but a figment of your dreamscape.”_  
  
_“...Right. If this was actually a dream, then where are all my sexy servants in fine lingerie? Where’s my Cu Chulainn? If this was my dream, he’d be on top me, ravaging every inch of my body.”_  
  
_“Oh I’m sure, Queen of Connacht. Your love of flesh was legendary.”_  
  
_“You know me. How interesting. But as I said, if this was a dream, my Cu would be here.”_  
  
_“Yes, I have no doubts he would be, but I decided to introduce myself by–”_  
  
_“Invading my dream you mean.”_  
  
_“Eh, that's one way of putting it, Queen Medb.”_  
  
_“Hm. Well, I’ll forgive you. But since you’re in my dream, you better get your ass on the bed. You’re really asking for it dressed in that,  tight suit. Now point your ass in the air and hands behind your back. You should be thankful. I’d normally have nosy folks like you killed for crossing me.”_  
  
_“……..Kehe-HAHAHA! So precious and forceful! One small exchange and you already piqued my interest, Queen Medb! But I’m afraid I’ll have to decline…. Though if I were to take you up on your offer, you’d be the one assuming the position, girl.”_  
  
_“Fine by me, my toy collection is in the chest at the foot of my bed. Put on a strap on and let’s do this. You better be goddamn amazing if you're going solo.”_  
  
_“Hmmm! Still, I’ll have to decline. I’m here for another reason.”_  
  
_“Ugh. Well, what is it? What reason is so important to come and in and invade my dreams without offering sex?”_  
  
_“Don't worry yourself, Queen Medb. Does the name, Scathach, mean anything to you?”_  
  
_“Of course, the Witch of Dun Scaith and the legendary Warrior-queen of the Land of Shadows. She taught my Cu everything he knows about the lance and_ magecraft _. I don't know her myself -all I know is I utterly despise her guts.”_  
  
_“Oh? May I ask why?”_  
  
_“From what I heard, Scathach fucked all her apprentices. Cu was apparently her favorite...UHGG! Bitch. I did whatever I could to capture Cu Chulainn’s attention. I have the body of a goddess and the most desired woman of Ulster, but he always ignored me and my countless offers. What made her so special?! Cunt!”_  
  
_“_ Kehehe _, poor queen. You could get everything and anything you wanted, but never your true hearts desire. Such a fairy tale.”_  
  
_“Why the hell did you bring her up? Now I’m livid!”_  
  
_“Well, what if I said… I could make her your personal servant?"_  
  
_“...W-What? The legendary Warrior-queen? M-Mine?’_  
  
_“Yes, to use and control for your whatever you wish, like using_  
_her for your personal enjoyment~”_  
  
_“Uh… well, I– maybe.”_  
  
_“Maybe? Are you not the Queen of Connacht? Do you not want to have the woman who taught Cu Chulainn as your slave? Another trophy for your vast treasury?”_  
  
_“...”_  
  
_“Hm?”_  
  
_“...Yes, of course! Conquering the Warrior-queen and making her part of my harem? Hell. Yes.”_  
  
_“I knew you had it in you, hehe.”_  
  
_“Hey, I know something this obscenely generous won't be free. What great price would you ask of me?”_  
  
_“Me? Nothing from you. What I seek is from the female Master Scathach is aiding. The Servants she commands is what I want.”_  
  
_“And taking out the mighty Warrior-queen would make your job easier?”_  
  
_“Correct.”_  
  
_“I thought so. But the problem with that is Scathach is one of the most powerful warriors I know. How would I even attempt to capture and enslave her? I know none of my Servants can match her in combat.”_  
  
_“Worry not, Queen Medb. This vial here has a special concoction that was specifically brewed to the weaken Witch of Dun Scaith. Drink it to have it mix with your blood, so when you produce your cloned soldiers, they will be imbued with the mixture. There’s much more to it, but I’ll leave those drab details in a note.”_  
  
_“That... little thing will take down Scathach?”_  
  
_“It won't by itself, you'll need to implement for it to be effective.”_  
  
_“Truly? Lie to me and I’ll put your head on a pike.”_  
  
_“_ Kehehe _! No lie, I bet my soul on it, Queen Medb. And as a token of my good_ faith, _here’s this special toy just for you: a strap-on I enchanted myself.”_  
  
_“It’s… spiky, and has a dildo opposed to the one on the front?”_  
  
_“Yes, when you put it on, you take the gel cock. What’s special about this one is that once it’s inside you, the strap-on itself will be connected with your genital nerves, making it as if you had an actual penis.”_  
  
_“W-Wow. That… that’s…”_  
  
_“Speechless, I know. Now you can much more fun with your female sex slaves~”_  
  
_“Y-Yeah.”_  
  
_“Well, I taken over your dreams long enough, it’s time for me depart.”_  
  
_“Yeah... wait, who are you? I never got your name!”_  
  
_“Me? Well, I could say, but I treasure my privacy.”_  
  
_“Hey! You–”_  
  
_“Shush. All you need to know is that I’m a witch with a devious mind.”_  
  
**And she snapped her fingers.**  
  
\- - - - - -   
  
Medb bolted up from her bed, eyes wide and breath shallow. She took a minute to regain her bearings, rubbing her eyes to get the grogginess out and pushed off the soft furs covering her nude form and got up.   
  
Was all that a dream? It was so vivid. As if she had this conversation a minute ago. Even her throat, her voice, felt a little tired, despite resting the whole night.  
  
She shook her head. No way. It couldn’t have been. It was most likely having that huge dinner and equally huge orgy during it that did it.   
  
Medb was about to go to the cleansing room to refresh herself when she stopped.   
  
In front of her was a small table. Upon it was a smaller, hexagon-shaped vial with green fluid inside and the brilliant blue strap-on with the underlying gel spikes underneath next to it.  
  
Her heart thumped and stared wide ahead. She cautiously approached the table, and as she got closer, she noticed there was a small note under the vial. The pink-haired queen plucked the flask and the note with it. On it were instructions, and at the bottom of the note was a purple lip impression, like someone kissed it.  
  
She blushed. She was both giddy at the implications and kinda pissed that she didn’t get to bed that dream witch. Nonetheless, she placed the note back and took the strap-on. She inspected it and noticed, small, almost invisible runes etched inside the gel cock that lightly pulsed, as though it had a heartbeat. If what that dream witch said was true…   
  
Medb couldn’t help but smile, a light blush painting her cheeks.   
  
\- - - - - -   
  
Scathach sat on a boulder in the middle of the wide plain of grass, her crimson spear resting on her shoulder. She coolly watched with wine red eyes a battalion of the same indiscernible soldiers that made most of Queen Medb’s army, charged her position.  
  
She was acting as a distraction for young female mage and her Servants so they could infiltrate the nearby stronghold. It was a job she didn't mind, if she and the other powerful Servants attacking the stronghold, she wouldn’t be able to get much a thrill from the battle. Though she wouldn’t get much of a thrill from these cloned warriors either, but more than she would with a group.  
  
Scathach sighed disappointingly and jumped off the boulder. The dark violet-haired maiden patted the dust from her backside, brushing all the particles from her purple skin-tight catsuit, fell into the routine of flexing and stretching her lean body, before spinning her spear in wide arcs, preparing herself for the coming fight. She focused back on the force making their way towards her resisted the urge to sigh again. They all looked mindless as they charged, no hints of intelligence in their steps. Another boring fight.  
  
She shouldn’t have been surprised. All her fights for the past thousand years have been disappointments. None could match her skill with the spear or sorcery, not even the gods and witches she once slew before. Those were fun fights. She missed those days.  
  
Her cold, beautiful face twisted into annoyance. Just thinking about those days and the longing she sought was irritating her  
  
She grabbed the other crimson spear that was embedded into the ground next to the boulder and twirled it with her other lance in conjunction while she slowly closed her eyes. As the Medb’s forces got closer and closer, the sounds of battle cries and stomping feet of numerous foot soldiers became clear. They were no more than two hundred meters away.  
  
Normally, she’d look into the future with her gift of foresight, to weed out any trickery or strategies her opponents may have, but looking at these mindless, cloned Celtics. Using her precious gifts here would be a huge waste on fools running towards their death.  
  
The Witch Lancer eyes snapped open, whirling lance in hand came to complete stop. Scathach pulled backed, took aim, and launched her spear at the incoming army at incredible force. So much that the sound barrier snapped and shattered as the chunks of the ground around her got thrown in into the air, sending the soil debris in all directions.  
  
A crimson arc of lightning shot towards the mass of soldiers in a blink of an eye. There was thunderous crack, and the soldiers, along with the grassland under them, were all sent high into the air. The cloned warriors closer to the impact were simply gone, torn apart by the blast. But their mangled remains had a green plume of smoke streamed from their remains. That got a little reaction from Scathach, she never seen the colored mist spouting from the clones before. She didn’t think much of it, however. She saw Medb pull a number of weird, very often useless stunts during the war with Edison, and this was no different.  
  
Scathach casually approached the now decimated battalion, carrying the same expression of disinterest. She noticed that some of the clones warriors got up, despite the injuries they suffered, and lunge at her. As one got close, she slashed the clone’s throat, causing them to fall onto the dirt. The witch walked the spazzing soldier, clutching its throat as the smoke escape pass its fingers. Another one tried to sneak up to her side, but she simply pointed her spear in his direction and felt the clone warrior impaled itself on Gae Bolg. The clone threw itself so hard at Scathach that the spear that pierced it’s torso and slid all the way to the barbs pass the bladed tip.   
  
Fool.  
  
Scathach huffed and violently ripped the barbed spear out of the enemy’s torso, causing it rip out the flesh off the soldier. No blood sputtered out, only the thick smoke that was rising from the other corpses around the Warrior-queen. Her nose wrinkled when the sweet, burning smell scent filled her nostrils. She put the tip of her spear into the ground and stepped on the flesh stuck on her lance and pulled it free from the mangled flesh and continued on her way. She saw her other shorter, ornate spear sticking out the small, smoking crater, like a thin crimson tree covered and drinking the blood of her enemies as its nourishment, not unlike water. She retrieved her weapon, it’s hot grip would’ve burned a normal human’s hand, but with her, it was a pleasant warmth. She heard cracks as she pulled it out, a sign that the earth became glass from the sheer heat her spear throw created on impacted. A mass of battle cries reached her ears from behind her, turning on a heel, she saw a large group of soldiers that survived her mighty spear throw regrouped and rushed towards her position.  
  
Scathach scoff. The mangle clones looked like walking corpses than virile warriors they were a few moments ago. Not even bother to meet them in combat, she pointed her other long spear at clones. At the tip, a small red orb gathered and shot an overpowering blast of red prana that funneled towards the clones. It was short but powerful, wiping out the entire group, with the white smoke as their only signs of existence. The ground they stood on was nothing but charred grass and hot glass.  
  
She lowered her weapon and took a glance around at what was left of the force that challenged her. Upended earth, mangled, bloodless warriors with their scattered weapons littered the battlefield. With all the gases steeping out their corpses, it looked like she was in the middle of a thick fog. The sweet burning odor air was giving her a headache.  
  
... _Pathetic. I expected more from Medb_.  
  
Scathach was at the very least expecting a Servant or two to accompany this army. She had taken a step to be purposely seen by the enemy scouts so they would alert Medb and send a lot of her forces at her while young mage and her companions took to opportunity to capture one of Medb’s strongholds. She had to wonder if their ploy worked; she used her foresight, but she didn’t see anything in the future that would alarm her.  
  
However, she decided to play it safe, and hoped to encounter one of Medb’s servants along the way, Scathach went to turn sprint to the fortress the Master and her Servants were assaulting.   
  
The sounds of galloping hoofs suddenly reached her ears, and the hoof-falls were only a few meters away behind her. Scathach’s eyes widen and managed to twist herself at the last second before the two massive, great-horned bulls trampled where she once stood. Covered in ornate armor and pattern cloth, they pulled an even more ornate chariot of black and red, and in the middle of the wheels were sharp, gleaming scythes. A mix of elegance and brutality. Fitting for the one who rode it.   
  
“Whoa, whoa! Heed!” Queen Medb yelled as she ordered her bulls to come to a stop.  
  
Scathach stared at the chariot and raised a brow before her surprise turned into confusion. How did Medb manage to sneak up on her? With her loud bulls carrying the charge no less. She should’ve heard or foreseen queen’s carriage coming at least a mile away. Nay, the very moment Medb decided to enter the battlefield. Scathach glanced at the vapors surrounding her, wondering for a moment if it somehow played a part in this.  
  
She heard petite Rider grunt and groan as she climbed out the large chariot and hopped out in a flourish, doing a spin took a supremely confident pose only someone of royal blood could muster. The small queen wore all white; stark white heeled boots with little black bows on the side, miniskirt bordering on micro, and a lacy top that revealed her midriff. Her arms were covered with white and black gloves, holding a riding crop with an oddly shaped metal guard. Very typical for the infamous queen, rider of men. Her long, flowing pink hair shined in the sunlight and was only out-shined by Medb’s bright silver tiara, fashioned like a headband. She was beautiful and could be easily mistaken with a chaste, pure maiden at first glance, but her vaunting air exuded a Queen's arrogance.  
  
She faced Scathach, and found the witch’s bright, garnet eyes - she visibly gasped.  
  
“Oh… gods. The scout reports and the stories don’t do you justice – you’re gorgeous. That bodysuit leaves nothing to the imagination. Firm thighs, curvy hips, toned belly, great tits, beautiful face...." she leaned to the side to get a better angle of the Lancer. "and tight, bubble ass." The pink-haired queen noted with a blush.  "I can see why none of your apprentices had no objections fucking you.”  
  
Scathach was more than a little annoyed how the shorter described her. She didn't open her legs to every man that was handsome like Queen Medb did. She, of course, heard the stories of the supposedly pure but very lewd queen, the men she had literally under her belt, her love for treasures, and her well-known desire: the most talented man she took under her wing, Cu Chulainn.   
  
“You’re pretty all right...” Medb remarked, her expression switching from admiration to anger. “ I still cannot understand why he’d turn me away...” She whispered herself, but the witch heard all of it.  
  
“It’s because he doesn’t like you or spoiled royalty, especially the one that killed him,” Scathach replied. She actually didn't know what happened between Cu Chulainn or Medb, other than her apprentice was killed during the battle between him and her armies  
  
The petite Rider huffed. “All he had to do was swear his love to me, his own stubbornness is what killed him. He’s the fool.”  
  
Scathach grimaced. She didn't take kindly to speaking ill of her students. “He died in battle, the most honorable way for a Celt to go. I cannot say the same for you, brat.” She clicked her tongue and shook her head, whether it was out of pity or mockery, she didn't know. What she did know was she was glad Cu didn't pursue this girl.  
  
Medb growled and bent her crop in anger, to bowed all the way until the tip touched the pommel. Clearly didn't like to be reminded how humiliating her death was. She spun around and growled even louder. The spear maiden was sure the petite Servant would throw a tantrum and start stomping the ground and lashing out with her crop, she seemed the type. But to her surprise, Medb didn’t. Instead she straighten up, took in a big breath and exhaled. She spun back around, her regaining her composure, this time wearing a smile. “As fascinating as it is to talk about our pasts, I’m here to fetch my toy.”  
  
Scathach narrowed her eyes. “Toy?”  
  
She nodded, smile turning devious and knowing. “Yes, my breathing, living, ruby-eyed toy who likes leaving nothing to the imagination. I hear she trained and fucked Cu Chulainn afterward – something that pisses me off to no end. So if I can’t get him, I’ll take his sloppy seconds. Having a little witch masturbator in my toy box doesn't sound like a bad deal to me.”  
  
What the Queen Medb received was one of the most dark, murderous glares she ever received. The red glint she could see sparked with pure animosity. Medb could sweat forming on her brow and felt her chest tighten. She took a more cautious stance than her relaxed one before. She was reminded that this woman before her was the legendary Warrior-queen of the Land of Shadows, Scathach, the Witch of Dun Scaith. She wasn’t to be trivialized.  
  
“This exchange is over.” The spandex-clad queen whipped up and pointed the glowing crimson Gae Bolg at the white queen. “Get your weapon, hop in your carriage, whatever you use to fight with, and face me, wretch. Show me more than some petty observations you have against me.”  
  
Medb chuckled. Petty? Seems like I struck a nerve.  
  
She tossed her hair and leaned on her hip, her vaunting aura recovering in full force with her grin. “Eh, I don't think so. I'm a queen. I'm above-”  
  
The shorter Gae Bolg stabbed the ground centimeters away from Medb’s foot, causing her to flinch.  
  
“Prepare yourself, dirty slut.” Scathach's aura flared, causing red prana to burst from her like a running river.  
  
Medb wasn’t that shaken, however (maybe a little). But as she looked at the blazing witch, she realized something, something she didn't expect to see. “You know, I expect that that behavior from my boys, not a queen. Heh, you might be a queen in name, but you’re a Celt in blood, through and through. Eager for blood and the thrill of battle, and gets all pissy and impatient if she doesn't get it,” she said, controlling the quiver that almost entered her tone. Although the quiver was born out of intimation, she was also very excited as well. "Very undignified - but utterly adorable!"  
  
Scathach said nothing, but for a moment, her composure changed. The red prana flowing out of her died out like water on a flame. Scathach's cold cheeks grew warm at the observation and self-realization. Her stance soften and her grip on her spears loosen.   
  
Shit. She didn't mean for Medb to see that side of her.   
  
Sighing, she called her short spear to her and saw it come out of the ground and flew back into her hands. She readied herself, but this time, she didn't try to go all out like before. The pink-haired queen watched, before throwing her head back and laughed.  
  
“Holy shit, trying to dial back your brutish behavior! Kahahaha!” The sudden burst of laughter almost threw the spear maiden off. She quickly recovered and bit her lower lip in anger  
  
Medb continued to laugh, wiping away the tears of mirth. Scathach seething watched her in silence, waiting for her to stop laughing. At that very moment, she wanted nothing more to throw her spear into the Rider's throat, but... her Queenly dignity kept her from acting out on her impulses. Medb finally stopped after what felt like a minute. “Okay, okay, I had my fun teasing you."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Shut your mouth, bitch. I didn't say you could talk, did I?" Medb spat, still smiling. She cleared her throat and said: " ** _Power down, cunt_** "  
  
As soon as Medb utter those two words, an overwhelming heaviness weight fell on her body, and her limbs went like they were made of jelly grip, which almost made her drop her spears. Scathach stumbled, almost crashing to the ground, and just managed to regain her balance at the last second. Her body felt like lead, her senses dulled; lethargy took place over her superior senses, making her feel as inept as the warriors she killed a minute ago. Her face ran red, she now stood there with her knees awkwardly bent inward, looking like a complete fool.  
  
“Whha… Whas happet te me?” Scathach’s words came out as a slur, even her tongue felt heavy; sounding as though she was drunk. “Mys power… gonz...” To make it even worse, it was in front of her opponent.   
  
Medb watched in bewildered amazement. “It-It really work! Whoa! Hahaha!” she laughed, seemingly surprised that whatever she did, worked. “What’s that? I can’t r-really understand you. P-Pronounce your words! You're not some infant, oh Warrior-queen,” Medb mocked, the smugness coming in complete force.  
  
Her face redden, the mental image of her legs bent inward and slurring like a fool. She was giving the bitch a show! Her face colored even further at the humiliation.   
  
Then anger took over. “Youff deceffifu shhite!” she snapped, gritted her teeth. She concentrated harder and said, “What… did you do to me…!” she managed to adjust and form her words correctly. She raised her long spear to appear threatening, a feat that she struggled to perform as the spear shook from her weakness in her arms.   
  
Gae Bolg was suddenly swiped from her hand. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You dare raise your arms towards your queen?” Medb chastised her. “Naughty girl.” The petite queen looked back and tossed Gae Bolg into her chariot. Instead of it embedding itself into the wood the behind the chariot, it simply disappeared behind the rich red curtains.  
  
Scathach was horrified that she was so easily disarmed before growing more enraged that her sacred weapon was in the hands of such an unworthy wretch and tossed away like some worthless, rusty sword. She tried to speak up, ready to throw another obscene word – but was swiftly slapped across of the face. It was so surprising that Scathach couldn’t help but gasp at the blow, stumbling back a couple feet. She touched the cheek that was struck and felt the hot impact it left behind, her red irises wide open.   
  
“And you even try to insult your queen? The gall. I won’t stand for this! Here, give me that!”  Medb grabbed the other Gae Bolg, though this time Scathach fought to keep it, using both hands. Both women briefly struggled over the spear, and from an outsider's perspective, the scene would have looked comical. Up until Medb got irritated and used her finger to go and harshly pinch the partially erect nipple that poked through Scathach’s bodysuit. The plum-haired woman blushed at the sudden intimate contact and hissed at the sharp pain as the other woman’s sharp nails tweaked her nipple. She briefly let go and slapped away the offending hand, but she fell for smaller Queen's little diversion, letting her easily pull the crimson lance away, and threw it towards her carriage, the spear disappearing behind the curtains.  
  
“There, now you're helpless.”  
  
“You…–AHHHG!” Scathach yelped when Medb grabbed a fistful of her long, plum hair and pulled her along towards the running board into her ornate carriage.   
  
“Shut up. I think it's time to me to discipline an unruly bitch and teach her place in my household. Talk any more shit to me and I’ll gladly gag that damn mouth! Just give me a reason, bitch,” Medb left the threat to hang in the air.  
  
Scathach was too occupied to say anything, grunting in pain as her hair was roughly tugged, feeling as though the roots of her hair would be separated from her scalp. She tried resisting the shorter, smaller framed woman; digging in her heels into the ground, trying to pry the fingers off her hair, but with most of her strength sapped, she was easily dragged along by the powerful Servant. She was pulled up into the carriage, stumbling as she did.  
  
“Let me... go! Undo your trickery and face me in combat, you fucking coward!” Scathach tried to shout, but it came off as a purr in comparison. The cool and composure she always wore came apart at the seams.  
  
“Ohhh, so you want it rough, snotty bitch? Good, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Chuckling, Medb pulled her captive through the curtains, not before giving one last command to the bulls to return to her main fortress.  
  
\- - - - - - -   
  
Scathach crashed into the brilliant pink plush bed, sinking into the softness. The color clashed with her dark purples and blacks, she could already see in her head how ridiculous she would look on this thing. She immediately tried getting off in disgust but was slammed back into the bed when Medb saddle on the small of her back.  
  
“Yeah... no, you’re not getting away. Gimme your arms.” She grabbed her wrist, easily pulling the struggling limb behind her captive and clasped a thick band of white and pink leather around it. She pulled, tighten, and buckled the padded cuff. The pink-haired queen pulled the other struggling hand and performed the same motion with even more ease than the first time.  
  
“There. How are you feeling?”  
  
Scathach growled, sounding feral and full of ire, but said nothing. She turned her head and glared at the young queen. Medb would normally be shrinking in fear, but since reducing the deadly Warrior-Queen into her prisoner, any lingering fears she had were all but gone. Now that she was exerting herself over the great Scathach, she was very, very horny; the heat pouring off of her tight, skin-tight suit covered body was stimulated the heat growing between her legs. The thin, lacy panties she wore did nothing to block it.  
  
Medb winked at her. “Now for your legs.”  
  
“Guh...” the taller woman grimaced, becoming more distress that the arrogant Servant was looking to render her even more helpless than she already was.  
  
Medb turned around and pulled the ankle towards her. She has a little more difficult because of Scathach’s thicker legs, teemed with taut, powerful muscles. Medb had to wonder if this where the legendary lancer’s throwing power came from. But despite the hurdle, she wrapped and buckled the white and pink ankle cuffs just above her captive’s heel, and bound her other ankle the same way, before letting her bound ankles go. She watched with great amusement as the tall  woman pulled her legs up and down,  
  
Excited by her work, Medb drummed her hands on Scathach's tight ass, getting some nice, little groans from her.   
  
But she wasn’t done yet. She pulled a leather monoglove that was on the side and turned back around, putting her knee on her captive’s elbows and slipped the armbinder up Scathach’s bound wrists. Her hands wormed within the sheath, causing her to almost asked: 'what are you putting on me?' but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to bring any more attention to herself than there already was. Despite how futile it was  
  
“This will make you more helpless,” Medb said as if she could read her mind. She pulled the entire sheath up her arms and began to buckled the straps over her narrow shoulders,  
  
Scathach grunted. ' _You already stole my strength and took me captive, you coward_.' She grimaced as her captor pulled the straps tight over her shoulder and began to tie up the lace, making the armbinder squeeze her arms together until it became one limb. ' _Putting these restraints on me is wholly unnecessary. Stupidly, **fucking**  _ _unnecessary_.'  
  
"Now to gag that fucking mouth before you start to mouth off.” She got off her slave and went behind her where all her equipment was hanging off a black board and took a large pink ball gag with white straps. And before going back, she picked up one of her toys to use on her prisoner.  
  
Scathach writhed on the plush bed, her large breasts rubbing against the soft material, and tested her bonds, making the chains on her ankles jingle and the leather armbinder squeak from her struggling. She grunted softly, seeing her efforts getting her nowhere. If she had access to her strength, she could’ve easily torn off her restraints like they were paper and completely wipe the floor with Medb with her bare hands alone. How the hell did the Rider steal her power? Pondering it a little longer, she remembered the odd-smelling corpses she slew, and the smoke and fog they produced. Did they somehow factor in? Did Medb have a Caster or Assassin servant in her army she didn’t know about? Impossible. Her body could withstand any poison and her knowledge of magic was only matched by her skill with a lance.  
  
She thoughts were interrupted when Medb’s hand grabbed her hip and flipped over to her back. And before she could say anything, the smaller queen mashed her lips against hers, moist tongue wormed past her lips and flicked her teeth and own tongue. The sudden intimate, intrusive tongue kiss caught her off-guard. Medb moaned softly as she continued for a couple more seconds before pulling back, creating a trail of saliva between their lips. She grinned at the wide-eyed and blushing witch and immediately shoved the large pink ball pass her lips. It took a few seconds for her to fully push it, due to Scathach now vigorously resisting the gag, twisting and grunting, until it was between her teeth.   
  
Medb quickly flipped her to her belly and began to the buckle the straps together. Scathach winced as the straps cut between her cheeks; she would have spat out the ball if it wasn’t so firmly lodged between her teeth.  
  
“Ghhuff...”  
  
“Finally,” Medb said as she flipped her captive back. “How are you feeling, oh Bitch of Dun Scaith?”  
  
Scathach exhaled through her nose and glared venomously, saying nothing. Refusing to take the bait.   
  
“Nothing? Well… how about this?” Medb whipped out a long, pink dildo on an ornate handle, something that exactly resembled her special whipping crop.  
  
She said nothing, staring at the unusual dildo sex toy before resting her eyes back on her. She wouldn’t give this woman-child a response, she still had more dignity in her situation than this cretin saddling her.  
  
“Still nothing?” she said before looking playfully serious. “Well alright…  ** _get aroused, cunt_**.”   
  
As soon as those words left her lips, she was slammed with a wave of sexual arousal in her gut. The intense stimulation rippled and overwhelming the nerves in her erogenous zones. It went from the tip of her toes to the roots of her hair. A powerful groan escaped her throat and reverberated around the ball gag, her pale face turned crimson. “Gmmhff.” She shuddered and unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. Curling up, she could actually feel herself getting moist between the legs.  
  
“Ghhhmm.”  
  
Medb laughed lightly. “Something wrong? Feeling hot and bothered? Maybe getting frustrated?” she probed her bound captive. She scooched over, saddling the witch lancer, placed the dildo crop on the side. “Yooouu…. want some help getting relief?” Before snatching both of Scathach’s large breasts and squeezing them hard.   
  
“Hhhmmmhh!”  
  
Despite her immense pain tolerance, that too must have been somehow affected the same way her power was because when her captor’s smaller hands seized them, a yelp escaped her mouth. And with her increased sensitivity, it made it that much more painful.  
  
Medb knead them roughly, watching the voluminous tits balloon outwards between her thumb and index finger. Scathach's bodysuit squeezed her body so tight that Medb could easily see the impression's of Lancer's nipples. She grinned pervertedly when saw her erect nipples poking through the suit

“Aw, look at this, you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“Hmmg….” Scathach bit down hard on the rubber ball and the pained cry that threatened to escape. Medb pulled her tits apart, continuing invasive ministrations, this time using her thumbs to press down on her pert nipples, marveling at the hardness of them. Scathach groaned loudly, finally fed up this unusually cruel treatment. She shook her chest and tried bucking off Medb off her waist with great vigor, struggling so hard that she and girl riding her slightly bounced off the bed. All it did, however, was made her laugh. Medb took hold of the belts of the armbinder crossing the witch's chest and playfully act like she was riding a wild bull. "Giddy up, bitch!"  
  
Scathach realize she was only making this more enjoyable for Medb and immediately stopped.  
  
"Aww, buzz kill," Medb mockingly cooed. She continued the molestations of her voluptuous captive, bringing her big tits together until the nipples touched, and even bent down to flick her tongue on the engorged buds. Medb couldn’t help but smirk at Scathach’s disbelief, staring with incredulity. She did this for a few moments before diving her face between the witch’s cleavage, much to her chagrin.  
  
“Mmmm… these are some fantastic tits,” Medb’s muffled voice said dreamily.  
  
Scathach wanted to say something, something harsh and piercing, but she couldn’t quite form rational thought, much less form words. Her cheeks flamed as the pink-haired nympho continued to rub her face against her bust; it was surreal that this was happening to her. The raciest's thing she ever did was perform fellatio. When the little queen's ministrations became softer and ‘loving,' the pain in her breasts became more eerily pleasant.   
  
“Ash and sweat.” She pulled her face away from breasts. “You smell like ash drenched in sweat,” she said with half-lidded eyes. Her mouth then approached her ear, their cheeks pressing against each other.  
  
“Mmmm...” Scathach mumbled at the close intimacy, her wine-red eyes glancing at the flowing pink hair resting on her.   
  
“Your body turns me on,” she whispered, tone dripping with lust. “Your scent turns me on. I just want to eat you up. Preferably starting between your legs.” Her tongue drew itself against Scathach’s earlobe, causing the latter to shiver, her heartbeat increasing. “Licking that little sweet spot all us women have. Then I’ll get out my special gel cock and violate that slutty hole of yours, pumping viciously as I ravage that pussy.” She pulled back and looked at her beautiful prisoner.   
  
“What do you think? Sounds fun, right?”  
  
The Lancer exhaled and stayed silent,  masking her anxiousness with indifference, with limited results. Her cheeks grew brighter, and she could feel arousal spike between her legs. One of the things she knew about this nympho was her allure ability, able to charm men and women with her voice alone, making them fight for her, or get them in bed. And despite her apathetic nature, Scathach couldn’t ignore how effective it was. She couldn't imagine she could be swayed outside of combat.   
  
The Rider’s dreamy look suddenly became energetic. “God, I’m so horny!”  She pushed herself off of her and grabbed the chain that bound the witch’s ankles together, hoisting them up into the air. The bound Lancer tried to resist, kicking her feet and strained against Medb’s hand, but with pink Queen's greater strength, she might as well not even tried from all the good it amounted to.  
  
She pulled until Scathach’s nubile body bowed, her bound ankles well past her head. She grunted at the awkward position, feeling of her hamstrings stretched.   
  
“Gmmmmhh!”  
  
“Ahhhh...” Medb eyes wandered longingly at Scathach’s shapely backside, loving how round they were. They reminded her of purple globes that were pressed together tightly. “I can't deny it, you have a stupendous ass,” she complimented her captive, running her hands fondly over them.  
  
Scathach’s cheeks twitched as her backside got rubbed, the stimulation bloomed and traveled up her legs and to the tips of her toes. She could feel goosebumps form. Gods, how could she let this happen to her?! She tried to push or pull her legs away from the slut, but her grip was ironclad. Medb didn't even look bothered by it.  
  
She kept molesting her tight rump for several more seconds, before reaching down with one hand and ripped into the bodysuit, the finely knitted material was no match the Servant. The young queen’s heart jumped when she saw no panties of any kind underneath the suit.  
  
“Oooh, naughty! A freebuffer! Pubic hair, trimmed too! Healthy pink. Looks to me you haven’t had any action in decades. Gods, I don’t think I can be more smitten with you than I am now. And you’re wet. Haha, my lovetaps get you horny?”  
  
Scathach groaned. She didn’t want any more attention from the pervert now, but with her genitals exposed, she knew things were about to get worse for her. And they did.  
  
She smacked her backside and lifted her dildo wand up to her lips, licking the tip of the head, before taking in the whole rubber cock into her mouth. Her bobbled as she moisted it as much as she could with her own saliva, to the point it dripped off her lips in small trails. She took it out of her mouth with a wet pop.  
  
“It’s safe to say you haven’t had a cock in a long while –  a very long while – so let’s knock off the dust off this wet pussy.” And she spun the dildo wand around and forced it into Scathach’s moist lips.  
  
The Lancer’s eyes nearly bugged out as the pink mass plunged her most intimate zone with rough abandon. The pervert’s spit did only so much and the sensation was almost alien, but only for a moment. She could feel herself already stretching to accommodating the phallus; it was almost a betrayal in her eyes. The sensory memories of her lower lips being filled with the girth of a penis would have been normally welcome. Good sex was just as good as a great brawl. But this… having this whore and spineless worm pump this mockery of a man’s cock thrust into her with glee. It was completely maddening and she felt utterly violated. She would have been furious if Medb wasn’t pumping the dildo right against her most sensitive sweet spot.  
  
She pumped her dildo in an angle, gleefully watching Scathach’s face was trying to remain indifferent, but the facade was cracking by her heavy blush and erect nipples poking through her suit.   
  
The only sound in the chariot room from that point was the soft, wet smacks of the witch’s cunt getting plunged by the dildo. This went on for almost half a minute until the smallest moan reverberated through the ball gag.  
  
“Oooh, what’s that?” Medb asked cheekily.  
  
Scathach closed her eyes tightly, embarrassed that she released. The constant thrusting between her legs was steadily building up with base pleasure, making the tips of her ears, toes, and thighs shudder.   
  
“Mmmmmmfp… Mmmpg...” She began to grunt with every other thrust of Medb’s dildo wand.  
  
Seeing the legendary Witch of Dun Scaith reacting to her touch made her chest tight and hands shaky. Medb felt like she was flying on a high after winning a major victory or a big all night orgy.   
  
After one particular thrust that pressed directly into Scathach’s most sensitive spot within her warm, slick center, a highly feminine grunt of pleasure escaped her ball gagged mouth. The Witch Lancer almost felt her eyes roll at that euphoric burst of pleasure, feeling her smooth muscles tighten around the pink sex toy, her body unable to resist Medb’s experienced hand. She came to the realization that a weak orgasm shuddered through her body. It lasted for several, blissful seconds; reminding her that for a moment – she was alive.  
  
But after she came off her high, the feeling of incredible shame took the place of her bliss. She could get run through with a lance or sword through her chest and not even flinch or show any facial indication that she got impaled. Yet how could she get so easily tamed by debasing sex? Whatever that bitch poisoned her with offensively effective.  
  
“Gehehe,” Medb snickered, smiling knowingly at her. “Did you enjoy yourself? I can smell the sex from here.”  
  
Through her hazy mind, she replied with a half-baked glare, baring her teeth around the pink ball.  
  
She laughed lightly. “You look more adorable than threatening.”  
  
“Fmumkuhmm.”  
  
“Oh," she snapped her fingers. "Great idea, Scathy.” She pulled her dildo out of Scathach’s wet slit and shoved her legs to the side, releasing her from the straining position. “I have enough fun entertaining you, now it’s my turn.” She rolled off the bed and tossed the dildo wand at Scathach. Medb busted out in laughter when the sopping wet dildo smacked her right in the nose.  
  
“Guuhm!”  
  
“Take a big, nice whiff of yourself, gehe!”  
  
Medb bent down at the foot of the silky plush bed and placed three items that almost made Scathach groan: a large bundle of rope, a bright blue, double-ended phallus with straps, and black leather panel gag with a metal ring bonded in the middle.  
  
“Time for the real fun to start, hag.”  
  
\- - - - - -  
  
Medb looped the final stretch of rope around the cuffs on Scathach’s ankles before pulling it tight and began to knot the two ends together, going for a strict knot. It took her little time, her experience with ropes from her many kinky sessions made the task easy.  
  
Scathach groaned from the tight, strenuous ropes that fastened her body together in a ball. The braided ropes that looped her lower thighs were also tied around the small of her back, and because of her impressive round buttocks, the cords was firmly stuck between her ass and back. But the ropes weren’t only straining against her ass, more rope was tied around the base of her immense tits, swelling them up to even bigger proportions. It was so tight that you could see the impression of erect nipples through her bodysuit. Her arms weren’t free either, the rope was wrapped around her wrists and biceps, bind them together. A short length of cord was knotted between her biceps and her breast bondage.  Because of short length between her thighs, breasts, and biceps, any strain on the ropes ensnaring her tits caused bursts of pain, Scathach couldn’t unfold from this humiliating position Medb called a ‘ball-tie’.  
  
This marked the first instance that she cursed herself for having such a voluptuous body. If she wasn’t so shapely, the ropes looped around her ass and tits wouldn’t be there, tormenting them with their savage biting.  
  
' _Fucking..._ _cunt_ ,' Scathach thought venomously as she watched the smaller woman slid on the strap-on around her waist and thighs, tighten and buckling them into place. This was the first time she got a good look at the odd sea-colored cock, eying at the numerous nub spikes, bumps, ridges that covered it. Looking at it longer, she realized that Medb was wearing it, looking like a man with a girthy member between her legs.  
  
Shit. it finally dawned on her that Medb intended to plow her like a man with that… thing – and she was in the perfect position for her to be exploited.   
  
“Oooh, heh heh. How… egh,.. filling,” the pink-haired Rider murmured, shift her hips side to side, letting herself adjust to the appendage filling her pushing in the opposing phallus into herself. She shook her hips, watching the dildo sway in wide arcs. “Heh, it really looks like I have a cock, doesn’t it? A big, turgid, blue cock.”  
  
Scathach stared back with a kind of animosity that’d make any other shrink from sheer intimidation, but from Medb’s point-of-view, all she saw was woman bound, helpless, vulnerable – ripe for a good lesson who’s the bitch in their relationship.  
  
She slowly approached Scathach’s bound form, her legs stepping right on the opposite of the other foot – an obvious sensual vibe in her step. “And guess how I’m going to lube this monster up?” Scathach grimaced when the blue, bumpy gel cock was almost shoved in her face, making the answer pointedly clear how she was going to lube that thing up. Gods.  
  
“Uhhgg...” When the hot breath escaped her gaping, gagged mouth, flowing across the surface of the blue cock, Medb gasped sharply. She… she actually felt the felt the warm air on the tip of the gel penis. And as she stood there in amazement, a sudden influx of perverse thought flooded her mind, the words of the witch echoed through her mind.  
  
_When you put it on, you take the gel cock. What’s special about this one is that once it’s inside you, the strap-on itself will be connected with your genital nerves, making it as if you had an actual penis._  
  
The gravity of those words finally came down on the deviant.   
  
She was going to have the absolute time of her life with this strap-on! Holy shit.  
  
Medb wasted no time lining up her blue member with Scathach’s waiting, opened mouth and pushed herself in, and with her drool seeping out, the thick dildo slid in with surprising ease. Instantly, otherworldly pleasures assailed Medb’s senses; her knees grew weak and she threw her head back with a loud gasp and shuddering, sensuous moan following it. Her eyes almost rolled back from the pure ecstasy filling her. She could actually feel the tightness of her mouth, the faux cock getting coated with saliva and the tongue brushing hard against the underside of the nubby phallus. Gods, she never imagined it would feel anywhere near this amazing.  
  
Scathach gagged and choked when the member almost brushed the back of her throat, feeling the protruding pointed nubs from the underside of the blue dildo slide across her tongue. The fake cock was so thick that it blocked her breathing through her mouth, causing her to breathe through her nose. This wouldn’t be a problem, but with Medb’s pubic hairs and her labia shoved right under her nose as of now –  she was taking in the strong scent of the nympho’s pungent womanhood and light perfume. 

“How do I smell, hag?” Medb spat with a mix of arousal and spite, recovering from her sexual stupor. “That’s the scent of a real woman. Not one that’s been fermenting for centuries.”  
  
' _More like the smell of a whore,_ _bitch_.'  
  
“Yeah, keep looking me like that, I want to see that hate and disgust while I face fuck you.” Medb pulled her hips away, bringing her strap-on out of Scathach’s mouth, and pushed herself back in, causing another bout of gagging from the Lancer. “And you better lubricate my cock, slut. You know where this is going... next.” She moaned softly.   
  
When Medb pulled out again, Scathach tried twisting her head away from the blue phallus. Medb saw what she was trying to do and grabbed the tresses of her velvet hair on either side of her head, wrapping her hands around them several times and firmly pulled Scathach’s head back to her pelvis, the thick dildo reinserting itself in her throat. “You’re not going everywhere, bitch. That’s right, choke on it,” she said as the Witch Lancer gagged. Medb watched for few more seconds before her head lolled back, letting the euphoric sensations take her once again. She could feel goosebumps form.  
  
Hot desire filled her chest, the queen began to thrust her hips, eager for more carnal pleasure. She couldn’t help smile when she heard the wet, gargled, gags coming from Scathach’s throat. The vibrations and especially her distress made the experience all the more satisfying. Having sex with another woman never had been this fun!  
  
Scathach squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore what was transpiring. The roughness of Medb’s thrusts was feverish. Ramming the back of her throat and making her gag up every time. She was so harsh that she stopped seconds for a time, blocking her airways, suffocating her, before resuming with a pixish cackle. And every thrust, spittle leak in bursts from her lips.  
  
“Mmmp-ggghh...”  
  
Medb finally relented, pulling out of her orifice with a sigh. A long trail of saliva webbed between her ring gagged mouth and the blue dildo, releasing large globs of it on the plushy bed. “I think we’re ready, wouldn’t you agree?” she asked breathlessly, stroking her artificial length. She didn’t bother waiting for an answer before circling around her bound captive, hopping onto the bed and positioning herself right behind Scathach.  
  
Scathach tried to remain calm, but her heavy breathing and quickening heartbeat, they betrayed her feelings. The realization that she was just about to get pounded from behind, without her consent, by a woman with a fake penis no less, Scathach renewed her struggles, moving up her elbows to try and pull herself forward off the bed. It was a futile effort, but laying here waiting to get defiled by a whore, she had to do something! She still had her pride and dignity!  
  
Medb watched her with amusement before she pulled her back with ease.  
  
“I hope you’re reaaaddyy.” Medb quickly lined herself up with Scathach’s moist opening, using her feelings rather than looking down to see if she was poised over her slave’s pussy. “Because I am,” she said before pushing herself into older woman.  
  
Scathach grunted as her face twisted in discomfort, hands forming into tight fists, gripping the plush bed, and toes curled up. Medb gasped and moaned loudly, her small, gloved hands digging in Scathach’s hips, her eyes wide and mouth agape “Ennngh… gods, this feels sooo…! Gods! And you’re so tight!” she almost cried out. She knew fucking the older woman’s puss would be more pleasurable than her mouth, she had sex on a daily basis. But she wasn’t prepared just how utterly euphoric it would be. The hot tightness of her vagina, slick with her arousal and saliva. It was like nothing she ever experienced, vastly different than getting hammered in the ass.   
  
Scathach hung her head low, forehead pressing into the bed, breathing hard through her nose and mouth. “Hhhh-hhha.” She managed to control her breaths with some success, but as Medb explored her new phallic potential, she was quickly learning and falling into a wild rhythm. And while it was discomforting at first, but her body only needed a short while to accommodate the mass thrusting into her most sensual, bundle of nerves. And much to her humiliation, she was beginning to feel spikes of pleasure with each thrust and felt her react. The nub spikes of the gel cock running against of her smooth muscles only amplified the sensation. As much as she hated the arrogant little shit – she knew how to fuck. She was glad she wasn’t facing Medb, her face was burning and no doubt a dark shade of red.  
  
Medb squeaked in pleasure. “I didn’t think fucking a shitty hag like you would feel so fucking good.”  
  
Scathach labored breaths answered her. She was more focused on suppressing the feelings welling up in her.   
  
She noticed her lack of reaction – and grinned with a feral look in her eye. She lowered herself until she grabbed hold of the ropes connecting Lancer’s enlarged tits and knees and pulled them savagely hard, like she was pulling on the reins of her twin bulls, dividing her breasts apart, and pushed herself all the way in an instant until her pelvis pressed into sex toy’s base  
  
Scathach’s head snapped up, eyes wide and screaming. “AMMMMGHH!”   
  
“That’s what I want to hear,” Medb laughed before moaning, letting her head roll back, enjoying the moment and the sensation blooming from her loins. Gods. Scathach had no right to feel this divine.   
  
Feeling ferocious, she looped her hand around the two ropes tethering her breasts, pulling them tight. She smiled viciously when squeezed another painful grunt from her. Medb resumed, pushing in and out, and this time not even bothering to build up, quickly increasing her pace like she never stopped, eager her sate her intense arousal. When she noticed Scathach dipping her head down, Medb was quick to snatch up a long tassel of her hair and pulled, producing another gargled grunt from her. “No ducking your head. This is me fucking you – accept the reality, bitch!” she spat, cruelty etched across her smiling face. “This ass is mine to use I wish, you’re my little fuck toy to use whatever I want!” She moaned through gritted teeth, slowing her pace somewhat so she could gyrate her hips and experience and appreciate the hot, sticky folds of Scathach’s vagina.   
  
Scathach winced and snorted hard through her nose, hearing Medb whispered almost breathlessly while pushed and pulled herself out of her. It was rough, the little queen never felt the sensation of having an appendage of nerves surrounded by hot, squeezing flesh. The way her grip loosen on her hair and her other hand now gripping her hip, trying to push herself as deep as she could. Scathach was disgusting. However, she couldn’t deny a small aspect of her – a very small aspect – was aroused at the thought of being utterly dominated in sex.  
  
Queen Medb continued to plow her, the slapping of flesh hammering the witch's ears.  
  
She endured more of the harsh fucking, base pleasure and pain assailing her mind, each thrust chipping away at her resistance. Relief finally came when Medb released her hair, only for her to get on her feet to slightly raise herself off the bed, and began spanking her ass as she began to fuck her harder with a more energetic edge fueled by desire, speaking obscenities under breath and moaning. The Witch Lancer could feel herself teeming on the edge, the ball in her gut tighten, threatening to explode any second. She couldn’t lie, Medb’s roughness was getting to her, working her cunt until she could feel herself on the verge.

Medb moaned, all rational thought lost besides her base human desire. Her hate and distaste for her no longer factored in her mind. She needed to get off NOW.  
  
Scathach grunted with each impacted, a force of pain and pleasure sizzled her backside. And after one rough, penetrating thrust, she actually could feel the cock mash against something inside her. Something inside her that ignited all the nerves in her pelvic region. Unimaginable, white-hot, mind shattering, uncontrollable rush of pleasure that went to her clitoris to her bellybutton. So strong and full-bodied that Scathach lost control of herself. Her eyes rolled up, her tongue hung out of the metal ring in the panel gag, and her whole spasmed violently.

“Fuck…" So close. " _Fuck_ …" Just a couple more. " ** _fuck._** ”  
  
Medb stopped immediately, feeling Scathach tightening around her with such force that it swiftly milked a massive orgasm from her as well. Medb grunted, digging her nails into Scathach’s sides as her hips jolted and jerked. “Yeah… yeah,” she spoke in broken sentences before falling onto her slave's back.  
  
Both women laid there, riding out the immense ejaculation that rendered them dumb and thoughtless for a minute  
  
“Holy shit. That felt FUCKING great!” Medb declared, already recovered from the session. “Well I’m ready for another round, how about you? Oh right,” she began with smug sarcasm, “you’re my fucking slave, you have no say.” Scathach would have loved to say something very biting at this very moment, but her mind was still in disarray. "Mmmmuhhh..." she groaned. How the hell could Medb be ready for a second round?  
  
Before Medb could properly adjust herself, a sudden change of momentum hit their bodies. “What the hell?” Medb said. She felt the air and listen for several moments.  
  
“Oh, we’re here. Goddamn bulls, I really need to straighten out those big bastards...” she muttered under breath. “Well! Hag, time to cut this short and resume this in my bedroom proper, hehehe.” She was about to drag Scathach off her bed by the hair before she suddenly whipped around and struck Medb across the cheek with enough force to knock her feet. She cried as she tumbled on the floor, seeing stars as she laid there. She blinked hard several times before seething rage welled up in her. She hurriedly got back to her feet and saw the bound witch worming her way to the drapes that led out of her carriage. Despite her restrictive bonds placed on her and her current state, she moved at a surprising pace.  
  
Seeing her moist sex and anus exposed to the air, Medb would have laughed if she wasn’t so fucking pissed. “Ohhhhohoho, you’re totally going regret that, bitch!” she spat.  
  
\- - - - - - -  
  
“Careful careful! She’s got her some of her strength back, you idiots!” Medb yelled as one of her clone warriors got too close to the Lancer. She turned around and groaned a little as she nursed her bruised cheek. “Owowowowo.”  
  
In the middle of her courtyard, there were four of her personal sentinels dragging along a struggling Scathach along by four chains connected to each side of the thick metal collar fixed around her neck. Another pair of guards followed directly behind Scathach, armed with long rods with prong tips.   
  
Scathach’s arms had been bound behind her back with silver manacles, chained together with another lone, short chain that connected to the back of her collar, ensuring that she had no slack to maneuver her arms. She trudged across the court without her heels, thankful her bodysuit’s sheer protect her feet from the rough ground. Her legs were also free from any restraints, but with guards around her at safe distance, she couldn't utilize them. All she could do at this point was throw herself at her handlers. A large ball gag strapped around her head and sealed her mouth. It had been pushed behind her teeth, locking it into place so she couldn’t dislodge it without help.  
  
As useless it was, Scathach fought her tight restraints. Writhing in her chains, digging her heels into the ground, grunting and yelling obscene curses as her spittle flew into the air and even more ran down her chin, staining her chest. As her pride as a Celtic warrior, it felt wrong not to struggle and show resistance. She would make these bastards – and their whore queen –  work for it.   
  
Medb watched as her warriors struggle to even move the Witch Queen a foot, and huffed in irritation. “Boys,” she motioned at the two sentinels carrying the prong lances. She thought for a moment before a small grin formed. She snapped her fingers. “Cook her ass. Go for the pussy,” she ordered. Scathach may have had nerves of steel with her potent prana rushing through and enhancing her body to supernatural levels, but with that poison, toxin, whatever was neutralizing her abilities, sapped most of her strength and power she accumulated through the centuries. The Witch Queen was vulnerable and exposed.  
  
The two sentinels wordless complied and immediately lowered their rods and thrust the dull prongs between her legs, the two ends even running into each other.   
  
There were two loud cracks as electricity flashed between Scathach’s thighs and saw her jolt into the air. " **MMAAAAMMG**!!!” An agonizing scream escaped from behind lips, wailing loudly despite the red ball strapped into her mouth. The pain was immense, burning her exposed pussy. Her dripping sex only amplified the scorching pain. The pain shot deep within her body, feeling the deep muscles contracted throughout her lean body. Gone was the defiance from her mind, all it was mind telling her was it never wanted to experience that agonizing sensation again.  
  
Scathach sprang forward - or at least tried to - away from the lightning rods, suddenly making the surrounding guards that pulled her along now had to actually hold back the Lancer from dragging them along.   
  
Medb cackled as she watched the bitch-in-chains tried running away from the sparkling lances, getting herded into her castle with pathetic ease, just like a flock of sheep. At the back of her mind, however, she briefly wondered where and how that witch in her dreams could have made something to render of the strongest warriors of her age into helplessness. Suddenly, watching the voluptuous, bound Servant get tased in the ass as she screamed all the way into doors of her base got her incredibly horny, making her forget all the about her mysterious benefactress. She licked her lips and quickly barked orders at the rest of the guards before briskly catching up her prisoner.  
  
Tonight would be one of the best nights she ever had.


End file.
